Fleurs
Vous pouvez trouver une grande variété de fleur dans le monde de Créativerse. La plupart d'entre elles peuvent être utilisé comme ingrédient pour Basic Health Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Taming Collars, Golden Potions and Stamina Regeneration Potions. Pour chacune de ces recettes, vous pouvez choisir quelles type de fleur vous souhaitez utiliser en cliquant sur les flêches dorée apparaissant sur l'icone représentant une fleur dans la recette de l'objet que vous vouler créer, dans le menu artisanat (raccourcie clavier «Q»). Toutes les recettes mentionnées ci-dessus sont en vigueur dans la version actuelle (R26 de décembre 2015) de Creativerse. * Red Flowers: Elle pousse (et repousse) dans les Ashenwood-leaves et peuvent occasionnelement être trouver dans Wood Treasure Chests. Elles sont très utilent pour la Freeze Resistance Potions dans le menu d'artisanat, eet 1 fleur rouge peut être transformer en 4 Red Pigment dans un Processeur. Ces fleurs ont la forme d'un bloc de feuilles et éclair légèrement dans le noir. cours de traduction, merci de patienter * Yellow Flowers: grow (and regrow) on Cragwood-leaves. Can also be looted or pet-harvested from Leafies and Night Leafies, or occasionally be found in Wood Treasure Chests. These flowers can be used for crafting Charged Wood Mining Cells, and 1 Yellow Flower can be turned into 4 portions of Yellow Pigment each in a Processor. These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and faintly glow in the dark * Blue Flowers: grow (and regrow) on Elderwood-leaves, can also be looted or pet-harvested from Chizzards, Night Chizzards and Blizzard Chizzards occasionally, plus can occasionally be found in Wood Treasure Chests. These Flowers can be used to craft Flares (light-creating bombs) in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds) - and 1 Blue Flower can be turned into 4 portions of Blue Pigment each in a Processor. These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and very faintly glow in the dark * Tundra Flowers: grow in patches on the ground of Dead Grass in Tundra biomes. They can be used for crafting Fire Resistance Potions in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). These flowers can be placed for decoration too, but not used well for building, as they do not have a cubic shape * Wildflowers: grow in patches on the ground of Savannah Grass in Savannah biomes. They can be used for crafting any recipes that will accept any kind of flowers in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). These flowers can be placed for decoration too, but not used well for building, as they do not have a cubic shape * Wildwood Flowers: grow (and regrow since R17) on Wildwood-leaves in Jungle biomes. There are two slightly different looking kinds that look the same when harvested, they can be used to craft Basic Health Potions, Stamina Regeneration Potions and Poison Resistance Potions in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds) Wildwood flowers have the shape of blocks and can be placed. Unlike other flowers, Wildwood flowers give off a rather bright glow, similar to Glowing Mushrooms. When placed as a light source they cannot prevent the spawning of night creatures, if other blocks that they would usually spawn on are close (like Sand below such flower-blocks can make Night Rocksters spawn in darkness during the night). * Weepwood Flowers: grow on Weepwood-leaves in Swamp biomes. They can be used for crafting Poison Bombs in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks and very faintly glow in the dark * Autumnwood Flowers: grow on colored Autumnwood-leaves in Forest biomes or can be looted or pet-harvested from Autumn Leafies. These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks that do not glow in the dark at all * Cactus Flowers: grow naturally on Cacti, also will grow (and regrow) on 3 blocks of cacti one above the other (or more) in any environment quite fast, even on the Corruption Layer or Lava Layer - just don't let them touch hot rocks directly. Cacti can cause Dried Leafies, Night Leafies and/or Dustevils to spawn though. Cactus Flowers can be used in crafting Advanced Health Potions and Corruption Resistance Potions in your Crafting Menu (or at any Crafting Table in older worlds). These flowers have the shape of cubic blocks that do not glow in the dark at all * Weeds - not everybody can see the beauty in these humble flowers; so no crafting recipes are known yet. You can put them into Wood Planters or Flower Pots though, and even on Wall Shelves for decoration Category:Natural